Añoranza
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Bruce Wayne envejece, con lentitud, con constancia. Se muere poco a poco, entre noches de incansables peleas y risas desbordadas.
**¡Hola, señoras y señores! Mi nombre es Lina y, bueno, vengo con mi primer fic para DC. Estoy bastante nerviosa porque quizás haya hecho algo de OoC o puesto demasiado dramatismo a un personaje que nada que ver. Así que si encuentran algo que no les guste o quieran darme algún consejillo con el personaje, ¡Por favor háganlo!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje es mío.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Supongo que esto cuenta como algún tipo de AU, porque no me detuve a pensar en qué universo ponerlo antes de escribir y probablemente haya incongruencias.**

* * *

 ** _Recomiendo escuchar la canción_ The greatest - Cat power _mientras leen._**

* * *

 **Añoranza.**

 _Once I wanted to be the greatest_

 _No wind or waterfall could stall me_

 _And then came the rush of the flood_

 _Stars at night turned deep to dust._

— **The greatest, _Cat power._**

Bruce Wayne envejece, con lentitud, con constancia. Se muere poco a poco, entre noches de incansables peleas y risas desbordadas.

Nadie ha notado las tenues arrugas en su rostro que se profundizan con el pasar de los años, o los párpados caídos que ahora enmarcan una mirada desgastada que fue antes suspicaz. Pero ahora él se ve, en el reflejo sombrío que le devuelve una mueca seca; es consciente de las grietas que recorren su piel y son tan cicatrices como las hechas con armas. Se siente de repente distinto, vulnerable; demasiado humano.

Sus propios ojos, opacos de experiencia, beben la imagen que no hubieron reparado hasta este momento; advierten, poco sorprendidos, que la vida ha dejado sus rastros en él. Y recuerda años tempranos, la infancia, la excitación de juventud revoloteando en su estómago, la sensación de estar en un lugar inalcanzable, impoluto, por encima de cualquier daño.

Extraña la inocencia de creer que un cerebro inteligente y la fuerza de su voluntad harían lo imposible por él.

Cada respiración pausada —que se dificulta y hace notable que a sus pulmones les falta juventud para poder seguir el ritmo—suena a eco de disparo en medio de las paredes y la oscuridad que recubre su baño. Repasa, con el alma llena de suspiros encarcelados, el evento permanente: Su nacimiento —el real, aquel bañado en sangre e injusticia, donde los hombres muertos dan a luz murciélagos con ojos.

Aún entonces, se admite pensar, el ideal de niño no dejó sus acciones. Ingenuidad es lo que reconoce ahora, en todo aquello que jamás hizo —todo aquello que se privó, pensando que lo fortalecería y lo haría invencible.

Recuerda el momento en que tomó el manto y las toses le acosan en la garganta; porque aquel traje sin gracia alguna fue definitivo —y ahora se siente demasiado demandante, como un monstruo alimentado de batallas al que ya no puede seguir el paso. Se frota las manos de piel rugosa, llenas de cicatrices, y revive las veces en que enfundarse el traje no significaba tanto.

Bruce se arranca la camisa del pecho y tira los pantalones a un lado. Tiene un espejo que llega hasta el suelo y que ha visto durante las décadas sin notar realmente el cambio dramático. Pero ahora —hoy— se siente, se nota. Admira su carne vieja hasta que el recuerdo inalienable de la juventud es reemplazado por este anciano pálido y derrotado, lleno de ideales deslucidos que ya no tienen tanta fuerza.

Baja las defensas ésta noche —porque está solo y ha pasado _tantísimo_ desde la última vez en que fue simplemente él en una habitación— y sigue viviendo en el pasado otro poco. Rememora el brillo de un traje azul como el cielo, y el símbolo de la esperanza burlándose de él. Aquel día, el primero de la leyenda, una letra del color de la sangre le hizo creer en hombres del espacio, que vuelan y son invulnerables.

Le hizo, por primera vez, sentir pequeño en un universo insondable. Y también mirar a las estrellas.

Se ríe de sí mismo, de su estupidez impúber y de la ira que se enredó una vez en su cerebro. Decide que ha tenido suficiente de la vida y la nostalgia, que quizás está demasiado viejo y cansado; que está ya muy loco para resistirse más a la demencia. Y deja salir entre los dientes el siseo de otra risa porque —sólo por un momento— quiere entender la simplicidad de ésta broma gigante.

Quiere dejar que el cosquilleo en el estómago al fin tome forma, por sí mismo, por todo lo que jamás hizo en todas las vidas que tuvo.

Al terminar, con una decisión enterrada en medio del pecho, le da una mirada cómplice al espejo —ese que muestra brevemente, como el delirio de un desahuciado, la imponente figura del Caballero Oscuro, en su armadura negra apenas distinguible con la poca luz, que una vez hiciera a Bruce sumergirse en la amarga realidad a sus pies y le impidiera arrastrarse de nuevo a la claridad— y sale del baño: desnudo, encorvado y frío; sólo para encontrar que su habitación, y toda la mansión, es mil veces más grande y vacía.

Excepto por el bulto de color que rompe con lo monocromático del recinto y le espera —sin una mueca de sorpresa pese a su condición, mirándole con los mismos ojos intensos que treinta años atrás— recostado contra el ventanal.

Bruce no menciona nada, porque es normal que el gran Superman dedique tiempo a hacerle una visita, pero se acerca. Se le hace curioso, hilarante al punto en que las ganas de reír y llorar pican en su garganta, cómo Kal-El sigue allí, en su eterna juventud, siendo tan _desesperanzador_ como la primera vez. Da varios pasos, hasta que puede estirarse a tocarlo. A acariciar el rostro de su amigo con los dedos temblorosos y más abajo, al pecho, donde descansa el símbolo sangriento de todo lo que no es —de todo lo que jamás fue o será.

Clark es cálido, su corazón late bajo los dedos ancianos en un ritmo inmarcesible. Le aprieta la mano con las suyas, suaves como si jamás hubiese luchado una guerra, y le hace una pregunta sin hablar. Bruce ignora las dudas; sigue inmerso en aquel monólogo interno, sigue aceptando que no es un alienígena de bondadoso corazón. Busca —en honor a desesperaciones empolvadas— alguna imperfección que haga parecer a su _amigo_ un poco menos dios, pero no encuentra nada.

Kal quizás piensa que al fin ha sucumbido —y lo ha hecho— porque se mantiene en silencio. Le deja acariciarlo de formas extrañas, envidiosas, sin reprocharle, aunque con la curiosa confusión puyando por respuestas.

Se limita a sonreír, rendido. Ya no espera —ni puede— estar a la altura; Batman aún es el alma inmortal de Gotham —y lo será, por siempre o hasta que ya nadie sea valiente— pero Bruce Wayne es sólo un hombre.

Y los hombres mueren.

* * *

 **995 palabras.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Ya saben, cualquier cosilla, en la cajita de abajo me pueden comentar.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
